1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting waste toner in an image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to such a method utilizing axial movement of a drive shaft which drives an auger in a waste toner container.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus having an electrophotographic reproduction system includes an electrophotographic member such as a drum and/or intermediate transfer member (ITM) such as a belt. Waste toner and other debris are cleaned off the ITM belt and deposited into the central portion of a waste toner container where an auger drives the waste toner to both ends of the container. As the container approaches being full, the torque necessary to drive the auger increases. It is known to utilize the increased torque required to drive the auger to activate a switch to determine when the waste toner container is at a xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d condition requiring replacing of the waste toner container therefrom. Such a detection system uses only the presence of the signal from the switch to determine the xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d condition, and thus is subject to false signals associated with signal noise, variability of the drive mechanisms and conditions, mechanical noise and changing drive motor speeds.
What is needed in the art is an image forming apparatus which accurately detects when waste toner within the waste toner container is at a xe2x80x9cnear fullxe2x80x9d condition or xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d condition.
The present invention provides a method of detecting waste toner in a container of an image forming apparatus, wherein the frequency of activation of a mechanically operated switch is used to detect a xe2x80x9cnot fullxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnear fullxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d condition of the waste toner within the waste toner container.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a method of detecting waste toner in a container of an image forming apparatus. An auger is provided within the container. A switch is provided which is operable depending upon a torque associated with operation of the auger. A frequency of activation of the switch is detected. A xe2x80x9cnot fullxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnear fullxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d condition of the waste toner in the container is determined depending upon the frequency of activation of the switch.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a method of detecting waste toner in a container in an image forming apparatus. An auger is provided within the container. A switch is provided which is activateable depending upon a torque associated with operation of the auger. An enable timer is provided which counts an enable time beginning at each activation of the switch. An accumulator value is incremented based upon a first gain and a count value of the enable timer. The accumulator value is compared with a first threshold value and/or a second threshold value. A xe2x80x9cnot fullxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnear fullxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d condition of the waste toner in the container is determined. The xe2x80x9cnot fullxe2x80x9d condition is determined if the accumulator value is less than the first threshold. The xe2x80x9cnear fullxe2x80x9d condition is determined if the accumulator value is greater than or equal to the first threshold value. The xe2x80x9cfullxe2x80x9d condition is determined if the accumulator value is greater than or equal to the second threshold value.
An advantage of the present invention is that false indications caused by signal noise, etc. are avoided.
Another advantage is the methodology of the present invention may be carried out using known structure, thereby reducing cost.